He'll be fine, right?
by bloodyhelldoctor
Summary: [One Shot] Summer Wood [Oliver Woods Cousin] get's called into the headmasters office during class. And let's just say not everything goes the ways we want it to.


Don't fall asleep again. I tried to motivate myself during History of Magic. And if this wasn't horrible enough I already had Potions in the first three periods where Snape couldn't help it but pick on me – despite how good my Potions were. "Summer." Angelina whispered. "Hm?" I looked over to her. "Already plans for the ball?" I hated this topic. "Not really." "You haven't been asked?" "Well the fact that my cousin is here and threatened most of the guys I would go with. No I haven't been asked yet." "Hey!" Angelina and I both turned around. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Angelina grinned at Fred who had just woken up. "You know Summer." He said grinning. "If you want I'd go with you." "I think I pass but thanks." "Oh come on. We'd go as friends. I couldn't even think of you differently." "Yeah and you're twin would smack you if you did." Some Slytherin shouted. I just rolled my eyes and turned around again.

"Summer Wood please come to the Professor Dumbledore's office." The voice of Prof. McGonagall echoed through the room. Great.

I walked up to Binns. "Sir!" I shouted so he'd actually stop talking. "Miss, can I help you?" "I have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office." "Ok. Johnson will take your notes." I couldn't hide a giggle.

As I walked through the halls I couldn't help but think about the comment from that Slytherin guy. Because as much as I knew that it wasn't true I couldn't help but wish that it was.

But he didn't even bother to care when Fred and I had that fake relationship just to mess with Oliver.

The stairs to Dumbledore's office were open so I just walked up and knocked on the door.

The door in front of me opened and I saw Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting on the chairs behind the desk. "Good Morning Miss Wood."

At first I wanted to defend myself about the incident in Potions but first I wanted to see if I even had to, before I admitted anything.

"Would you please sit down?" Dumbledore smiled at me while I couldn't completely read McGonagall's expression. "What's going on?" I chose to not sit down.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "We got an owl today from your grandmother. Your dad had an accident at the bank he works at." My eyes widened. "He got shot and brought to a ….." But all I could hear was shot. "Is he dead?" I blurted out not letting him finish. "No, but his condition is critical. If they had brought him to St. Mungo's he'd be okay in a heartbeat but he's at a muggle hospital and they're trying their best. He's been in surgery since he's arrived this morning.

"I need to be there." "We know." It was the first time that McGonagall had spoken up. "I'll bring you there. Is there anyone you want to take with you?" Yes. "No. I think I should go alone. This is a family matter." "I just wanted to make sure." And then a minute later I was in front of the hospital. "If you need to come back before winter break send a letter to me or Albus." "Thanks." But then I already saw my grandmother. She gave me a really tight hug. "Oh Summer. I wish they would've brought him to St. Mungo's. I told your father this wasn't a good idea. He good have had any job in the magical world but he decided for a muggle bank. "How is he? And where is he?" I couldn't hide my tears anymore. "Your father is probably still in surgery. He got here a few hours ago. I got the fastest owl to Hogwarts I could find and your brother should be here any minute as well. Your grandfather is picking him up from Uni. What is it with the man in this family that want to work like muggles." And then I saw someone I never thought I would see again.

"Oh no." "What is it dear?" Grandmother turned around and was about to almost run to my mother. I could clearly see how angry she was. But not as angry as me. "How dare you come here?!" "How did you think you've got the call? I'm his emergency contact. He never changed it." I hadn't seen my mother since she bailed on us when they got divorced and even when my parents were together we didn't have the greatest relationship. "Summer they should really give you different uniforms in this school. You look awful." That. Was. It. I walked towards her and slapped her. "HOW dare you come here? You left us alone after the divorce! You didn't care about me or Tyler. You made that very clear and now you think you can show up here? Just like that? You don't have any right to be here and NO ONE wants you here." My grandma held on to me. "Summer." I turned around and my grandfather and Tyler had just arrived. While my "mother" didn't seem to have anything to say, I walked up to Tyler. "As happy as I am to see you this wasn't was I had in mind." He tried to cheer me up. "And she's right. What do you want here mother?" I think we can all agree that you shouldn't be here." "Maybe you're right." And then she left. Just like that she was out of our lives again.

And then we finally walked in to the hospital. I held onto Tyler's hand so tightly that he put his arm around me. "He's going to be fine." "I only have him left, Ty. I can't lose him." " **We** won't lose him." Most of the time I felt like it was only my dad and me. With Tyler being in Uni and my grandparents travelling the world… there where only me and dad. He took off every time I came home. Except for the summer where he took as much vacation as he could but otherwise he was the one thing I could really call family. I just felt extremely alone when I wasn't in Hogwarts. And as much as it pains me to say this I couldn't have been any happier to have Oliver around me for all those years.

"Summer!" All of us turned around when we heard the familiar voice. "Already bored of your job, Oliver?" Tyler asked to tease him. But he walked past him. "Are you ok?" I hated myself for opening up to him about how I felt about our family situation. I just nodded and he hugged me. "He'll be fine. I promise." A doctor walked past us. "Excuse me, Doctor?" He turned around. "My son Dylan Wood…" He didn't let me finish my grandmother. "He only wants to see his daughter right now." All of us were a little shocked because my father never had picked favorites. I felt sick. What if he was dying and this was the last time I'd see him. "I'm Summer. His daughter." He looked at me. "Then come with me please." We walked into a room with only one hospital bed inside of it. My dad in it with a lot of machines around him. The doctor left again and I walked up to my father. His eyes were open. "Hey dad." I took his hand and he looked at me. "You shouldn't be so worried Summer." "You could've died today. How could I not be? You need to get to St. Mungo's." "I'm going to be fine." "Why don't I believe you then dad? Everyone is here. Tyler, Grandma, Grandpa and even Oliver. Why would you only want to see me?" "I know that your mom was here too. They probably called her because I never thought I'd need an emergency contact. Guess I was wrong." He made himself laugh. "And before I wanted to see everyone else I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"As well as I can be with you lying in a hospital bed." I looked at him for a second. "I thought you died today. And I don't even want to imagine that dad. I don't think I could handle that." "You don't have to worry about that for a long time sweetie." That was at least what we both hoped. "Can you get the others in? I don't want them to think this is the last time they're going to see me." "Sure." I walked out and got my grandparents as well as Tyler. It was a little bit harder to get Oliver in, since only the closest family was allowed to see him in this condition but in the end Oliver got in with us.

I sat down at one of the three chairs in the room and tried to calm myself down. He wouldn't die. And I wouldn't lose him. Not today. He'd be fine. He'd be fine for today.

When everyone started to leave for my grandparents' house I waited until they had left the room.

"Why didn't you change your emergency contact?" I asked him when Oliver had closed the door behind him. "Who would I change it to? You or Tyler? You're both living your lives. You're in Hogwarts most of the year and Tyler is in Uni and I only see him on Christmas. And not even my parents are around. I know they're celebrating their retirement but … ." He stopped. I knew that he hated it to be alone. "Well the good thing is I'm home until Christmas break is over." "But Christmas break doesn't even start for another two weeks. Aren't going to miss a lot?" "I can study at home. I'll just rent the books and I should be fine. Angelina can just sent me notes with an owl. I can handle this dad. And I don't want to leave just yet. I can't."

And then seven days later my dad was discharged. I sent a letter to Angelina and explained her everything. Why I wouldn't come back until the break was over and why I had to leave in the first place. But with Angelina's answer there was also another.

 _"Hey,  
I'm so sorry about your dad. I hope you're ok as well! Ang' said you wouldn't come back until Christmas was over but do you want to meet up in Diagon Ally during the break? It's kind of lonely without you here and I can't believe you're not my date for the Dance. How am I going to survive without you?"  
_  
A smile crept up my face and I continued reading.

 _"But jokes aside. I'd love to see you over break. It's just not a real Christmas without you Summer.  
I hope to hear from you soon,  
Fred."_

I put the letter down. Not really knowing how to answer him. I was happy to have a friend like him that could even now make me laugh. The there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" "Hey sweetie. I know you're probably busy with studying but I just wanted to check if you wanted to have some tea and watch Doctor Who with me?" I didn't get why he liked this show so much. But he also said he watched it since he was a kid and even though he already saw all episodes he loved to rewatch them. So why not do him the favor. I didn't really know what to do with Fred's letter anyway when all I wanted was a letter from George.

"Sure, I'll be down in a sec." I put the letter away and went downstairs. Most of the days until Christmas we didn't do anything else but watch dads show. "Dad, as much as I love watching this with you I need to run some errands in Diagon Alley. Is that ok?" I asked him and he just nodded. I felt like talking to a wall. "Ok. Bye dad." If he said anything back to me I couldn't understand him. But it didn't matter. I was just happy to get outside for once and clear my head. I still hadn't replied to Fred. So all I hoped for was a quiet day in Diagon Ally. It had started to rain a few hours ago and unfortunately it hadn't stopped yet. So much for a white Christmas. When I arrived at the leaky cauldron I made my way through the secret passage to Diagon Ally. Not a lot of people were around which made it a lot easier to get my errands done and just sit down in Flourish and Blotts while getting lost in a good book.

I still had to get my Christmas presents for Angelina, Fred and George as well as my dad and Oliver. Oliver would be by far the easiest I would probably find something in Quality for Quidditch. I've always had a hard time getting something for my dad but his year at least I already had a vague idea of what I wanted to give to him.

When the rain still hadn't stopped after I left Quality for Quidditch with Oliver's present I decided to make a stop at the leaky cauldron, so I could dry off and have a hot tea.

Tom walked up to me. "Summer, I haven't seen you in forever." Tom and my dad used to be pretty close back in the day when he worked here while he was looking for jobs in the London. "Hey Tom! How are you?" "I'm fine thank you. Can I bring you the usual?" "I'd love to have a peppermint tea. Thank you Tom." I smiled at him. "Everything for you." Tom left and I opened my bag to take out some parchment and as well as my ink and a quill.

When I was a really young I used to have a wild imagination. My dad used to say that I basically lived in another world. I never really stopped "living" in this other world. But instead of daydreaming I started to write stories about it. No one really knew about this. Not that I felt embarrassed by writing those stories but I just loved having something to myself.

"Well, well, well. If this isn't Summer "To busy to write me back" Wood." I turned around to look at Fred. "I hope you're finally writing an answer to me." While Fred sat down next to me, I hurried to roll up the parchment again. "Not exactly." I smiled at him. "Sorry that I haven't replied yet. I just… didn't know what to say."

"Here's your tea, Summer." Tom put the mug in front of me. "Mr. Weasley, anything for you?" "Can I have the same?" Tom nodded and left again. "So how is your dad?" I looked away from my tea to Fred. "He's okay. We've been watching this Muggle show since he got out of the hospital." "And how are you?" "I was really scared. I thought I had lost him." I focused on the tea in front of me. "Hey." Fred made me look at him. "He's okay now. Don't think about it." "How's George?" I changed the topic. Talking about George felt much easier then talking about my dad. "He's good. Actually he's here too." "Where is he?" Fred turned around. "He's right…" Fred stopped looking kind of puzzled. "He was at that table over there." "Can I ask you something?" Fred looked back at me. "Sure!" "Is he mad at me? Since we faked the whole relationship thing just to mess with Oliver he's been acting weird around me." "I think he's mad at me and not at you." "Why would he be mad at you?" Fred looked around and leaned in closer to me.

"It's not really a secret that he likes you. And I've known that for a while. He's mad because he thought that there really was something going on between the two of us." I could feel my cheeks turning red. "Come on, you can't tell me you didn't know that he likes you. It's so obvious." Fred stared at me. "By Merlin's beard. I'm so blind." He started to laugh. "You like him as well." "You can't tell him." I stopped him. "Seriously?" "I don't want to date him because you played matchmaker." "But I could at least speed this all up." "Fred!" I looked at him. "Please don't say anything." "Fine." He grinned at me. Tom brought Fred's tea as well and while we had our tea he told me about the things that had happened while I was back at home. "What were you writing when I got here?" Fred looked at the parchment that was lying next to me. "Homework." "Which one? Maybe you could let me borrow it?" He started grinning and took the parchment from the table. "No! Fred." He opened it and started reading. "Well this clearly isn't homework." I took the parchment out of his hand and pushed it inside my bag.

I stood up and was about to leave. "Are you serious? Come on! I'm sorry, Summer." "I have to go." I left the Leaky Cauldron running back into Diagon Alley. A few seconds later Fred had caught up with me again. "Summer don't run away." I turned around and looked at him. "Just keep it to yourself and don't make fun of it." "I'm not. Why would you keep it to yourself anyway? It's not really something that you need to keep to yourself is it?" "It doesn't matter ok? I need to get some stuff. I see you at Hogwarts ok?" "Summer, you're not really mad right now?" "No, of course I'm not. It's just… nothing." "Well if you want to talk about it you know where to find me." He smiled at me. "Thanks." I smiled back. "So can I help you with whatever you need to get?" "No you can't. Otherwise there aren't any surprises for you when we're back at Hogwarts." "Well, then I **have** to leave you alone." He said with a grin. "I'll see you in a week. It was great to see you, Fred." I gave him a hug. "And remember don't say anything to George!" "You're making this really boring for me." He let go of me. "I see you in Hogwarts then?" "How about Platform 9¾?" "That sounds even better." We hugged again and then I left into one of the shops while Fred went back to the Leaky Cauldron looking for George.

Fred's POV  
_

 _"Where were you?" I asked George as he walked up to me. "Well I didn't really feel like being the third wheel." "Are you kidding me? You're still not over this stupid grudge?" "You could say that." "Well my beloved brother. You have nothing to worry." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Let's say Summer already made a choice about who she likes." "Let me guess you know who?" While I could see how annoyed George was about the whole situation I wouldn't be Fred Weasley if I didn't take this chance to mess with him. "I do indeed." I started to grin at him._

Summer's POV  
_

When I was finally done with getting all of the presents I went back home. The rain had finally stopped. A few more people were out on the streets now. I wasn't really in a hurry to get back home so I took my time.

"Dad I'm back!" I closed the front door behind me. I put my keys into the little bowl that was standing on a small table across the door. "Dad?" I called out again but there still wasn't an answer. He probably fell asleep in front of the TV like all those other days. But when I went into the living room he wasn't there. "Dad? Are you home?" Again I called out and looked everywhere for him. I started in the kitchen and stopped in his bedroom. I pushed the door open that wasn't properly closed. There he was lying on the bed. "Hey that wasn't funny. Didn't you hear me?" I walked up closer to him. "Dad?" His eyes were open but he didn't move. He didn't breathe. "Wake up okay? It's not funny anymore." I noticed the tears that were falling down my cheeks. "Dad…" I took his hand and it was ice cold. More tears were streaming down my face. I started to shake him. Tried everything to wake him up again.

But at some point I stopped being in denial and went to the phone. First I wanted to call the ambulance but then what if this had anything to do with magic. I didn't know what to do. An owl would be to slow.

I took the phone in my hand and started to press numbers. "Oliver Wood." "He's dead." I couldn't believe it when I said it out loud. "I'm there in a second." I hang up the phone and had a breakdown. I started to cry and I couldn't stop. Everything was just hurting and I couldn't do anything to make it stop. Oliver opened the door and came inside. He stopped and talked to me but I couldn't hear him. He ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later.

When he was back down he tried to talk to me again but nothing helped. I couldn't hear him. I didn't want to hear him. "He's dead." I whispered and Oliver took my hand.


End file.
